


Something Entirely New

by Artisanthemage



Series: Based on SU songs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First time writing a ben solo fanfic, I wrote this to makeup for the other sad SU based song fanfics, Mod rose of the thirst order confession gave me the idea of a diamond Ben, Please go watch SU, you might like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the song: Something Entirely New on the episode "Answers" on Steven Universe</p><p>Ben is freaking out about fusing with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to icantthinkofabettername for suggesting this song to me! Much love to you! ❤
> 
> So thanks Mod Rose of the Thirst Order confession on tumblr for the idea of a diamond kylo/ben

It was purpose to be a normal escort mission so simple a Padawan could do!  Well it wasn’t just an escort mission but also to save the princess and get her off… What was the stupid world’s name?! Ben was to upset to even think. This wasn't suppose to happen! The Guavian Death gang wasn't suppose to know about your escape or even know what ship you were on. He yelled out in angry using his saber to slash the wing scrap of a ship. He was so angry at himself but for putting you in harm's way.  Not both you and him were stuck on some stupid island in Maker knows where! 

But it wasn't just that…. If only it was that.

Fusion was something he has done plenty of times with other Jedi but something about fusing with you during the escape from Taris. In the heat of battle. Fusing with a sapphire. A diamond and a sapphire. He felt so in sync with you. You didn't even pull away after the battle settled down and you made your escape. 

He laid down next next to you looking up at the sky. He was breathing hard from overworking himself. You sat there looking up ahead trying to use the Force to feel of other life on this planet. All you feel was the plants and animals. You sighed softly. You had to remain calm in this situation, acting like Ben wouldn't do anything but make things worst. You could feel Ben energy flux in the Force. He wanted to say something and so did you.

_ Where did we go? _ __  
_ What did we do? _ __  
_ I think we made something _ _  
_ __ Entirely new

Ben and yours voice sync together so naturally. He sat up looking at you so intently. You moved closer to him. Speaking again at once.

_ And it wasn't quite me _ __  
_ And it wasn't quite you _ __  
_ I think it was someone _ _  
_ __ Entirely new

You search his face to find a hint of regret and found none. He gently search your mind that you gladly opened to him. Ben could feel what you felt during the fusion. None were regret, all were bliss. The blissful feeling of being so powerful, the power he gave you. He actually looked away with some red on his cheeks. You thought he was powerful. 

_ “Oh...um _ _  
_ _ Well I just can't stop thinking” _

He sounded so nervous looking at at you. He couldn’t even complete his full sentence. 

  
“ _ So...um _ _  
_ _ Did you say I was different?” _

Your tone didn’t sound nervous like Ben but you didn’t sound confidence when you bought up the what Ben said during the fusion. 

 

_ “And you hadn't before?” _

Ben assumed you have fused with someone before due it being so natural on your part. When you shook your head and smile at him, it shocked him. 

 

_ “Of course not _

_ When would I have ever?” _

Who would you have fused with? Where you came from fusion was looked a upon like a cheap way for smaller gems to become strong. And being a sapphire didn’t help either. You were used for your future vision. You were just a tool. Ben felt the Force around you darken and thought he caused this shift. 

 

_ “I'm so sorry” _

He stood in a panic. He didn’t mean to hurt your feels, that was the last thing he wanted!

_ “No, No, don’t be”  _

You assumed him quickly, the Force aura round you brighten up. He cared about your feelings that you can tell and it warmed your heart.

_ “And now you're here forever!” _

He said while throwing his hands up in the air. He screwed up, he put you in harm’s way! A simple mission and he screwed up. All he could think about was his uncle’s disapproving face. 

_ “What about you?” _

You tilted your head to the side in curiosity. Why was he not also considered about himself? You would think a Jedi especially a diamond like himself would worry about himself first before you. So odd. 

_ “What about me?” _

Why should you be worried about him? He’s the one who got you into this mess. He turned toward you putting his hands down and sat in front of you. Sad brown eyes looking into your (e/c) eyes. You could feel his self loathing. 

_ “Well you're here too _

_ We're here together.” _

You took his hand into your own, the physical touch something he wasn’t expecting since he slightly jumped. You pulled him into a hug whispering a thank you onto his shoulder. You were thankful that he rescued you and even though the escape didn’t go as planned, you were safe now with him. Ben was hesitate at first but gave a pat on the back. You could live with that. You pulled back with a smile on your face. Ben smiled a little back. 

After a couple of minutes of quiet and awkward hand holding hands. You started humming softly to yourself, the aura around you calm. Ben started humming with you. You leaned your head on his shoulder, watching the two suns of this world slowly set in the horizon. Gems glowing dim then bright, your bodies glowing and fusing together until now only one person was watching the sunset and humming a soft tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @knights-of-rae


End file.
